


twilight nsfw headcanons

by tonesplash



Series: twilight headcanons [1]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, NSFW headcanons, more horny rambling than anything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonesplash/pseuds/tonesplash
Summary: mmm sparkle man sexy
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen/Reader, Edward Cullen/Reader, Emmett Cullen/Reader
Series: twilight headcanons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985863
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	1. edward cullen nsfw with human gf

  * thanks to you, Edward operates on Christian teenager logic
  * whereas long as his thingy doesn't go in your thingy and you do it everything is okay
  * HOWEVER, God never said anything about the good old bump and grind
  * just imagine Edward on the bottom, death gripping a pillow over his face so he can't scream or accidentally pulverize your pelvis
  * or him on top with your legs around his waist and he's just moaning into your mouth and ur trying to kiss him but he's Gone bro
  * has eaten your pussy Once In A Moment Of Weakness while taking a sexy shower together
  * but is forever scarred by the bruised handprints he left on the back of your thighs while losing his concentration in the w a r m t h and taste 😎
  * that and ur legs gave out and you almost cracked your head on the tile but that is neither here nor there
  * never been said before but I'm saying it now Edward Cullen is a boob man
  * no matter the size will just bury his head in your tits like rubs his face in them and between them
  * just smelling you and listening to your heartbeat minimal sucking bc his teeth are crazy, but those long flat licks 😩😩MAN
  * Edward is less likely to actually penetrate you with his fingers
  * but he figured out how to kind of make them vibrate with his Quickman Speed which is SICK
  * absolutely abuses ur clit w this knowledge
  * the first time he made you squirt was totally an accident and lowkey tries to make you do it more than he should because hes a FIEND kind of the reason why he doesn't finger you often
  * bc every time he's like I need to touch it 👁👄👁👉 but I musn't to dehydrate my gf
  * a little obsessed with watching you cum, loves to listen to your brain scramble while you lose yourself
  * doesn't let you touch him that often bc he operates on the logic that 1 he will immediately snap and eat u in a not sexy way(okay a little sexy)
  * and 2 ummm he clearly has inferiority issues w his s/o even though that's total bs
  * service top kinda??? is that what they do
  * lots of mutual masturbation but it usually ends up with Edward having a staring contest with your CERVIX and praising you to high heaven because u can't see anything when he's KNEELING ON THE FLOOR COME ON MAN
  * not the praise ur probably used to baby girl is not in his vocabulary he's on some rambling Mr darcy little women shit combined with whatever trash he’s heard in peoples heads its
  * but nonetheless arousing
  * will call u darling and command you to cum in the same breath
  * you tried to suck him off once and he immediately came in your mouth
  * he was so embarrassed he wouldn’t let you try again until he gets his stamina up
  * which dude fuck that who cares it was hot
  * we know he definitely has the control to Not murder you upon penetration but that's not happening until he wifes you up
  * however when he does
  * he just goes just a bit too fast? like just toeing the line of superhuman speed, ouch, and oh my god I will never walk again
  * doesn't even realize hes doing it and has overstimulated you a few times not catching it soon enough




	2. carlisle cullen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sexy doctor man yum

  * listen,,, this man has been crushing puss in the name of God for how long?
  * his accent comes out a bit when yall are getting down
  * has unbelievable self-control,, this man is elbow-deep in blood and guts every day he can lay the pipe okay
  * he is so romantic with it it’s almost funny
  * he’ll be absolutely p l o w i n g you over his desk but reach up and hold your hands
  * and your like, okay, thanks bae but I can’t walk now so that's great
  * I want to say he’s almost amused by your stamina/over-sensitivity? maybe bc, when I think of Carlisle he’s always smiling
  * like this man, will make you gush around his dick and then be looking at you like (((:
  * AND THEN KEEP GOINGHRHRHFH
  * I don’t mean to upset the girls, but Carlisle definitely eats ass
  * it’s impossible to feel weird about it bc he’s so slow and deep with it ur brain just immediately turns to mush
  * the first time he did it, he completely caught you off guard
  * you’re laying on your front, back arched, and he’s eating you out from behind(yeah, so what i may have an oral fixation mind your business)
  * and you’re about to cum when he flattens out his tongue and drags it from bottom to the very TOP yessir
  * you’re a bit startled and go to sit up, but then he trails his tongue around the rim and s u c k s and you’re just completely boneless
  * “Are you doing alright up there?” yeeeesssir.
  * Carlisle will, in fact, let you blow him. WHO IS HE TO DENY HIS LOVE
  * he is a little weird about it at first bc okay, he may be used to being in your guts, but he usually has the goal of pleasing you to keep him grounded
  * but girl, have you ever seen a vampires hand tremble???as soon as you get to work, he is GONE, bro
  * like his hands are QUAKING, but he still brushes your hair out of your face and holds it back for you bc baby your his forever girl 😙




	3. emmett cullen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i think this was the first one I wrote so it may be a little inconsistent stylistically

  * this man wants you to sit on his face so bad,,,
  * p lea se ma'am just a crumb of coochie
  * you have to be the voice of reason and be like….i love u but i will not risk a spontaneous clit removal for you
  * so there is a ton of tension with that edward respects you as his brothers s/o
  * but for the longest time Could Not Look at you because he was constantly privy to Emmetts Box Eating fantasies at the slightest provocation
  * mans shoves his whole hand in his mouth after fingerblasting you the first chance he gets
  * he wants it so bad
  * usually its somewhere offroad with the jeep parked, your pants pulled halfway down your thighs while his fingers are knuckle deep, palm mashed against your clit
  * there was one (1) time he caught you off guard and bent over STILL IN HIS SEAT with his sick vampire speed to suck your clit mid-orgasm.
  * you really wanted to be mad but the visual of your hand gripping those dark curls with his side profile buried into your mound was all you could think about for weeks
  * his fav position to wreck ur shit in is to sit back against your headboard with your legs spread over his, holding one steady while just,,,wrist deep
  * you better cover your mouth and hope your parents cant hear the soft paps echoing throughout your otherwise quiet room
  * emmett is not a virgin by any means but the second you put your warm little hand on his cock he has to make sure he isnt holding anything
  * because the absolute roasting rosalie gave him when she found out how he broke his steering wheel could be heard for m i l e s
  * anyways the first time u jerk him off his cum hits the ceiling bc im childish and that scene from devilman is funny and weirdly hot
  * the sloppy toppy is also a nono for him bc he does not trust himself to Not Rip Out Your Hair Sorry Babe 
  * im gonna be real he does not have the best control so full penetration is a nono
  * unless it he is Absolutely Sure and Not Thirsty because that is not how this man wants to wreck your pussy no thank you
  * (imagine how much that would suck having to call your catholic vampire dad bc u shattered ur gfs pelvis having premarital sex, rip)
  * it is for Very Special Occasions like birthdays and stuff because he really wants to but also doesnt want to get wreckless and murder you
  * wants to marry you but will probably turn you before bc 1 he doesnt fear god and being a vamp doesnt bother him too much fuck what edward says
  * and 2 he wants to bang his wife for 2 months straight on his honeymoon will absolutely pretzel your ass
  * after you are turned though, its all game now
  * keep in mind this is all consensual, but you have denied him a True Taste for so long you think you can do some vampire cleaning? u
  * m no actually ma'am ur pants are around ur ankles and ur vampire husband is just d e v o u r i n g your shit from the back?
  * you got me? he has a new thirst and u are gonna quench it mamas oh you want to garden?picking up a new hobby?
  * hes plowing u over the petunias emmett pls this is why no one visits




End file.
